powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JD Rod
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Falcon Punch page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BobNewbie (Talk) 21:16, December 27, 2010 Nintendofan47 17:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC)hi there. i think i can help. if you want to insert a video into the falcon punch article(im presuming your a nintendo fan like me) try typing in a video url from youtube. i suggest adding the falcon punch he used on black shadow when captain falcon and black shadow were caught in the explosion. sorry Nintendofan47 17:57, December 28, 2010 (UTC) sorry the video thing didnt work. it was an idea. but to let you know. the smash bros sentence that is there is mine. i edited it for you if you are ok with it. Nintendofan47 22:09, December 28, 2010 (UTC) HEY. you got the video on falcon punch. nice. Video Hey! It was me who fixed the video. To upload a video, copy that video's URL and go to the correct page. Above, next to where you add images, you can see a "add a video" button. Paste the URL there and whola! BobNewbie talk •blog 07:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi, all! I'm not sure who's the admin here, but I came across this site a few months back, and the abilities here (as well as the pictures used to illustrate them) are really well done! I'd like to keep in contact with you guys over at the Evolutionist's Stone RP (http://evolutioniststonerp.wikia.com/wiki/Evolutionist%27s_Stone_Roleplay_Wiki); feel free to read the RP story on which it is based (http://superpower-list-forum.2863604.n2.nabble.com/Offical-RP-thread-td5214668.html) as well as borrowing any photos from the RP wiki, that you like or think will help improve your site here. In return, I hope you don't mind me doing the same to this site; I found a lot of really great pics here, and I'd like to use them to enhance our wiki... Nice doin' business with ya! Shadowulf1 00:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Good to know your editing I was working on the Omnipresence page and in the middle of editing it you managed to finish what I was working on. Thanks for your help, you gave me a good laugh. You are doing a lot of editing that is awesome, if you need any help send me a message on my talk page.--Kaidb 02:50, February 8, 2011 (UTC) No worry Don't worry dude. The user got blocked for 3 months and should have known better. BobNewbie talk • blog 19:04, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Whoa Dude you are catching me up on the achievements leader board, I'm gonna have to do some major editing over the weekend to stay on top. Thanks for all your help--KaidbTalkBlog 16:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It's nice to know some people care about my stuff! Thank you for the added superpowers to the top ten, and thanks for voting. I'm kind of new, but I'm liking this place already. Nice badges, also. If you have any tips for me, I'd be happy to listen on my talk page. Btw, how would you use the signature? Ik what they are, but I've never tried it before. l 12:16, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Sup. Hey JD Rod. I heard you're a good editor on this wiki. I've seen your work, very nice. I'm RnR. Nice to meet you. Truth™ You should know the rising wiki head #36 Truth™ backwards So its Trademark Truth nice to meet ya'. You seem like a great editor but I have nothing to say. Just stopping in to say hey Girlie. Well bye-bye! Need help with a page. Hey JD,I need alittle help with editing this page, Sand Manipulation. I recently checked this page out and I think that it shouldn't be directed to Earth Manipulation,but it should be a separate page. But the page is blank and I haven't been on this wiki long enough to know how to make that page appear like any other. I want to make this page because I think it would a great addition to earth power. Not mention I did alittle research that would make this power a force to be reckoned with. So if I could get some help,I would appreciate it. Thanks for the touch ups! Thanks for making some of the edits I make look crisp. I don't fully understand the coding so sometimes my pictures and edits seem amature. Thanks again JD! You would be number one if this was your only Wiki, but I see that you help so many. I only help this one so I can spend all of my time here. I may be ranked #1, but you are #1. Oops, I forgot thanks for reminding me--Thekingsman Awesome job getting the Wikia Hero badge